Happy Ending
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "Well then, since you will be my fake wife for five years before it'll be real, how about making your husband a nice dinner?" Midorima seriously did not see the basketball coming his way. T for minor cursing.


**A/N**: Just thought of making another MidoKuro fic with a happy ending ^^ since someone mentioned that almost all MidoKuro fics are angsty. Even I just realized that even though I've read almost all MidoKuro fics in this site. Written right after I woke up, so there will be mistakes.

**Extra**: I do have a knack of writing MidoKuro at the weirdest time.

Start.

* * *

"_I'm done running away."_

Aomine Daiki was quiet for a moment, before he replied just as softly to the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes, I can't stand watching him anymore. I'm such a bastard."_

Aomine laughed dryly, "You know Satsuki and I will support you. Go get 'em, tiger."

"_Thanks, Aomine-kun. It feels nice talking to you like this. Good night."_

_If I did not make that mistake, I probably still have you in my arms._

"Night."

The tanned teen threw himself to his bed, suddenly feeling restless. Talking to that person took a huge toll on him. He rolled to his side, eyes dropping in a gentle manner.

_If I did not make that mistake, I probably still have you in my arms._

Aomine smiled bitterly. Someone told him once his arrogance would be his downfall. And guess what? They were right. He would _never_ be able to touch him freely again. He would _never_ get to meet him anytime he wanted. He would _never_ hear his name being called affectionately from him again. They were now back to how they were before basketball. Strangers, as if those memories they spent together never existed.

Trails of tears streamed down his tanned face.

_Why does it hurt so much? Ah, that's right._

He rolled on his back, facing the ceiling.

_I'm still fucking in love with him._

XXX

The practice at Shutoku gym basketball was ruthless. Even the regulars looked ready to drop dead.

"I can't even raise a limb." Miyaji said breathlessly.

"Coach is going to be more merciless this month. Prepare yourself." Otsubo warned with a not-so-well-hidden frightened face.

Kimura grimaced, "Well, we did lost two times in the Winter Cup."

"What do you expect? We went up against _the phantom sixth man_ and _the ex-captain of Generation of Miracles_. Of course we will lose." Takao supplied with an annoyed face.

The four looked at the direction of their beloved ace. Midorima calmly sipped his water from the bottle, as if that training from hell was just a simple workout from him.

"As expected from a member of Generation of Miracles…." Miyaji said jealously. Their eyes followed the ace as he went to their coach, talking. The coach looked reluctant before he nodded grudgingly. Midorima went to the locker room. A few minutes later, he came out in his uniform. He ignored the rest of his teammates as he exited the gym.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING HE'S DOING?! ESCAPING IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE?!" Otsubo exploded.

XXX

Midorima ran with all his might towards his destination. He ignored his screaming muscle. In his mind right now was that person was waiting for him. Finally ready to face him after that confession from his side almost a year ago. His heart was filled with joy as the sight of the familiar basketball court came into his field of vision. He stopped in front of the entrance to catch his breath. After calming himself down and fixing his hair and uniform, he entered the court.

His heart thumped slightly at the sight of that familiar petit form trying unsuccessfully to shot. He dropped his bag and walked towards the figure. When that person was ready to shot again, Midorima carefully positioned his own arms and hands against that person's from behind. The smaller teen jerked slightly, as if not expecting there was another person inside the court.

"Here," Midorima instructed as he corrected the teen's stance. The ball was released, and Midorima took joy in seeing those blue orbs widened in glee as the orange round object entered the net.

"See, that's not too hard," Midorima was aware he'd yet to back away as he was standing too closely to the smaller teen. He knew the blue haired teen was aware of that too, but he'd be damned if he did not take the first step now.

Midorima entwined their fingers, savouring the feel of their skin brushing against each other. He leaned closer to the small body in front of him and rested his head on the small shoulder.

This….this was what he'd always wanted. To hold this person close and there will be just the two of them.

"Midorima-kun, please control yourself," Midorima twitched at the remark. But he did not let go. He lightly blew air to the ear instead as revenge, smirking as the small form shivered.

"Now, tell me what you asked me to come here for," Midorima nibbled on the ear this time. He knew that pale teen will have difficulty talking like this.

"I-I ah, please stop that. I want t-to say that I-I'm done-nnnghhh! Running away!" the green haired male hummed lightly, sending delicious vibe to the person's spine.

"I w-want to s-say that I'm i-in love with M-Midorima-kun! Nnnghhh!" Midorima bite particularly hard at the last remark. He licked the bitten area gently, to soothe the pain. He pulled away and turned the person around to face him.

"Now you're saying that you're in love with me after leaving me hanging for almost a year?" he meant to be playful, but the guilty face that person was making made him feel like a jerk instead.

The taller teen sighed and embraced the blue eyes owner gently, "You'll just have to make it up, then."

"M-Midorima-kun is giving me a leeway?" the teen peeked curiously. Midorima grunted, like he had another choice.

"I'm so madly in love with you that I'll even forgive you if you cheat on me," he was being serious, and the smaller teen jerked upward in realization of that.

"P-please don't say something like that…" guilt, Midorima knew, was eating that person from the inside.

"What can I do? That is how I love you,"

"Are you saying you'll love me unconditionally?"

"Yes."

"That sounded like you want to marry me right now," the smaller teen chuckled as the tension slowly dissipated away.

Midorima smiled softly, "Maybe in another five years, we will."

"Really?"

The taller teen thought of something mischievous. He went down on his knee, and held the small pale hand in his, "Will you, Kuroko Tetsuya, marry me in five years, regardless of the circumstances later?"

He was being serious, and Kuroko knew that as he smiled, "I will, if Midorima-kun will be the same."

Midorima stood up, and they sealed the vow with a kiss.

"Well then, since you will be my fake wife for five years before it'll be real, how about making your husband a nice dinner?"

Midorima seriously did not see the basketball coming his way.

* * *

Happy ending.


End file.
